Lydeckers daughter
by adrenilinraver
Summary: A story about Lydeckers daughter if he had one and her search to find her father again. Not based on any certain ep or season just my own imagination. My first ff story so plz review and give me some tips


I remember when the pulse hit. It was when I lost my mother, and after it. It was when they locked me up, away from my father. I listened and did every order they gave me; they kept saying that if I was good, I would be allowed to see my father. But it was all lies.  
  
When Manticore burned down, I don't know how but I took it as a sign, a sign that I was meant to see my father again. I promised myself; as soon as I got out all I would do is try to look for my dad.  
  
As the fire was raging through Manticore, all the doors suddenly opened, and I could hear a girl screaming.  
  
"Come on, let's go! Hurry up and run."  
  
Panicking, not knowing what to do, I started to follow her in whatever direction she was going. I caught a glimpse of something she dropped, and I quickly picked it up and started to run again.  
  
I ran and ran, until I was almost ready to drop, until I reached a hill. I looked down and saw city lights and took in a deep breath.  
  
I spoke to myself quietly, my tone incredulous, almost disbelieving.  
  
"I'm free. I'm finally free,"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
I reached into my pocket and grabbed the object that the girl had dropped when we were running. It was a sector pass.  
  
Her named was Max, and she worked at Jam pony. I didn't know where or how to start looking for my dad, so I followed her.  
  
I made sure she couldn't hear, or know, that I was following her. I concentrated hard, because knowing she was like me, a transgenic, it made it harder to avoid her detection. After a few hours my concentration finally paid off.  
  
I found out where she lived, in a spacious, well-furnished apartment. I sat there, watching from an adjacent building, waiting until dark, when I could safely make my move.  
  
The only thing I kept with me at all times was a necklace, a silver chain with a round, oval locket. Whenever I opened it I found no pictures.  
  
Deep inside, I always wished that whenever I would open it again, it would somehow contain pictures; on the left one of my mother; on the right one of my father.  
  
I was snapped back to attentiveness by movement in the very apartment I was supposed to be watching. I saw lights go off, and then Max left the building, and knew it was time to move.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
When I got inside it looked so elegant and rich, full of statues, paintings and all this computer gear.  
  
"She is doing all right for an X5 soldier from Manticore," I thought to myself.  
  
I almost stopped breathing as I felt something touch my neck. It was only then that I realised that someone was behind me.  
  
"A complete lapse of judgement on my part," I thought. "I was day dreaming, and let my guard down for too long."  
  
"Turn around- slowly- with your hands in the air."  
  
I heard the voice, definitely that of a male say.  
  
I did as I was instructed. I was so scared my heart started to beat faster, and I could hear it in my ears, getting louder and louder.  
  
I gathered my nerve and turned around.  
  
He had a scruffy looking, short beard, wore glasses and was holding a gun aimed straight at my head. And his eyes were wide open as if he has seen a ghost.  
  
"Lilly," he said, the slightest tremble of shock in his voice.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
I heard that name before, in my dreams. Dreams of a father who was a secret agent, or something like that, holding a small girl by the hand. He had called her Lilly.  
  
But the dream always ended the same; the girl was left alone, crying, with blood all over her hands.  
  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
  
"You're Lilly, aren't you? Lydecker's daughter."  
  
The last part was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"No," I replied simply. "My name is Hope."  
  
Then this odd man, looking at me like I was some wild animal, going to attack him at any moment, did something completely unexpected.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
He reached towards me and pulled back my hair, touching the back of my neck. I wondered what the hell he was doing, and jumped backwards almost reflexively. The man did have a gun, after all.  
  
"No, you're Lilly, just as I thought. The barcode on your neck, the one from Manticore, it's split into two. Just like Lydecker's daughter"  
  
I had no idea what he was talking about. What the hell was he talking about? Who was this guy, this "Lydecker?"  
  
"I don't know who you're talking about, but it sure isn't me. My name is Hope, and my fathers' name is Jae. Anyway, who the hell are you? And how on earth do you know about Manticore?"  
  
He lowered the gun down and turned around, walking into the other room.  
  
I didn't know whether to start running or follow after him. Ever since Manticore had burned down, every agent, cop and government agency had been hunting us down, wanting to cut us open, or simply kill us, just because we are different.  
  
But then I remembered that Max had walked into here, so this guy must not be as bad as I thought.  
  
Plus, this place he lives in, it's not that rich. And there was no heavy weaponry visible, definitely a good sign. Besides, what did I have to lose?  
  
I followed after him.  
  
This is all I've written so far. This is also my first fan fiction story. All reviews and tips are welcomed. 


End file.
